


venus, all on me

by dannyikigay (orphan_account)



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Cunnilingus, Dom/sub Undertones, F/F, F/M, Face-Sitting, Lesbian Sex, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory, Threesome - F/F/M, Vaginal Sex, it's fem allen but she's not whimpy don't worry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 11:09:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17405825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/dannyikigay
Summary: The tigress was nothing short of empowering when she groped at Allen’s ass cheeks and hit the flesh with a roguish, firm slap; her lips demanded Allen’s pink tongue, heat trapped in between the mess of their lipsticks. Lulu’s had been red, once, Tyki knew; now it was a dim pink, shattered in sticky stains all over her cheeks, her jaw, Allen's neck. And the white kitten, enthused, scraped over Lulu’s back with her black-painted nails - claws, defensive and voluptuous.





	venus, all on me

**Author's Note:**

> don't judge me...this is self-indugent porn, i felt the need to write it. i hope someone likes it :D there are many crack ships, and i'm weak for fem!allen (the true fem!allen, not the wimpy and weak one) so.....  
> this is also an exercise, i had fun writing it :D expect more projects from me, fluffy angsty smutty serious tykillen incoming!

"Wow," Tyki whistled, breathless. His lips twisted into a snarky snicker; shamelessly and hungrily, Tyki’s gaze dropped on the breathtaking intertwine splayed for his desire. "I see you’re having fun without me."  
  
Allen had her leg wrapped around Lulubell’s hip; her milky, short fingers laced through black smooth strands, her small, gracious breasts pressed against Lulu’s hazelnut chest. In a womanly sort of coalition, neither of them dared reward the man with a quick look, a kiss, a word, although, for all that mattered, the humid sound of wet tongues, of their kisses, Allen’s tiny gasps and the sight of Lulu’s palm squeezing a handful of her fat ass, that show of absorbing decadence, of thoughtless lust, was enough for an invitation.  
  
The tigress was nothing short of _empowering_ when she groped at Allen’s ass cheeks and hit the flesh with a roguish, firm slap; her lips demanded Allen’s pink tongue, heat trapped in between the mess of their lipsticks. Lulu’s had been red, once, Tyki knew; now it was a dim pink, shattered in sticky stains all over her cheeks, her jaw, Allen’s neck. And the white kitten, enthused, scraped over Lulu’s back with her black-painted nails - claws, defensive and voluptuous.  
  
It stole Tyki’s breath.  
  
They were his two goddesses; he appraised them with his stare, evaluated and caught each detail of their perfection. He learnt them, avidly, from the curve of Lulu’s belly to the flesh of Allen’s wet cunt.  
  
The most merciful, and no less mocking, happened to be his young lady; Allen rolled on her back with a witty, whispery laughter, a sweet sound that filled Tyki’s ear like the ring of a delicate, blithe bell. She worried at her lower lip with her teeth, smoothing her own hand on her pale breast, circling her rosy nipple with the tip of her finger. "What are you staring at?" she addressed Tyki, a taunt in her tone, a coquettish invitation, "I thought you’d aggress me."  
  
Tyki was too smitten to pounce at her too rashly, vulgarly fast; theirs was a thrilling game, made of sweet words, scented flowers and priceless fun. He ran his hand through his loose curls, amused, and stepped carefully towards the mattress, cock bouncing free for Allen’s thirst. "Well, I can see the tigress took great care of you, girl."  
  
"I did," Lulu whispered sternly, propped on her elbow like a Venus, sturdy, powerful, certain. "She is still insatiable, and you better tame her."  
  
Throat unbearably dry, Tyki laid flat on his belly, sliding his hands on Allen’s thighs in an appraising caress; then, as a smirk bloomed across his face, smug, he pulled her legs apart, exposing her wet, throbbing pussy. "Do you want it, girl?" he teased, tobacco breath ghosting over her damp skin, "do you want me to eat this sweet pussy of yours?"  
  
Allen hooked her leg around Tyki’s broad shoulders, curling her delicate toes and smoothing the arch of her foot over his spine. "God, yes," she demanded, planting her hands through his thick hair, "hurry up and put that chatty mouth to use."  
  
And god, judging from Lulu’s awaiting face and Allen’s needy frown, Tyki did just _that_.  
  
He rubbed his face against her wet pussy, flattened his tongue between her labia, explored her humid warmth in search for her twitching clit. He hummed, swirling his tongue on her with slick, obscene sound as Lulu pleasured herself, thumbing at her clit. Tyki sucked her fleshy labia, groaning at the suction, eyes filled with heat as he looked up at Allen and she rewarded him with a long moan, pulling Tyki’s curls, stifling him against her dampness.  
  
"Look how she likes it," Lulu pointed avidly, pulling herself up to kneel on the bed by the girl’s side. "Such a good girl."  
  
"A little slut, isn’t she?" Tyki retorted, flicking his tongue on her clit to tease her. Allen pinned him with a wry look, all the more twisted by the pleasured knit in her thin brows. She tasted lovely, sweet and salty and womanly, slick and filling, something he could grow addicted for. She was his lady, his little whore, and letting Lulu in to subdue her had been more than a wise choice.  
  
"Tyki," Allen breathed, quivering under the flick of his tongue, "I’m about to...ahhhh..."  
  
"Oh no, little girl," Lulu intervened, as she kept sliding her fingers into her wet cunt, "you’re going to ride him and I’m going to ride his face. You’re not allowed to cum now."  
  
She was always stoic, but Tyki, through half-lidded eyes, saw very clearly the softness in her irises, the indulgent kindness she only reserved to pretty young women. Face all smeared with Allen’s pussy juices, he pulled back and landed on his back between the two girls, pulling Allen in for a humid kiss. "Do it, baby girl, sit on me."  
  
Allen hummed and broke the kiss to smooch Lulu, as if searching for her consent, and when she smiled she sat up to impale herself on Tyki’s dick, her pussy squelching at the stretch. She gasped loudly - and it made Tyki’s stomach tie into a knot - and she buried her hand through her hair, seductively. "Choke him, mistress," she commanded, dipping down to fill herself with his fat cock.  
  
"You don’t need to tell me," Lulu granted her an assured little smile, more of a mockery, and she sat on Tyki’s slick mouth, in reverse, welcoming Tyki’s tongue in her hole. The man groaned under their attentions, and Lulu reached out to caress Allen’s face and kiss her heatedly, the two women bouncing on top of that lucky, lucky man.  
  
Tyki squeezed his eyes shut, focused on Lulu’s taste overpowering and mixing with Allen’s, moaned deeply as she heard them, imagined them, dirty and sensual and confident, with their disarming beauty and their cognisant hunger. He was nothing but a slave to their desires. For a brief moment, when he thought of letting Lulu in, he had feared Allen would’ve refused fiercely, point blank. He’d been quite baffled when, instead, his girl accepted with great enthusiasm, and started eating Lulu’s pussy more than Tyki ate her.  
  
_God, cum on me, have me, make me drink and taste and lust for you._  
  
"Can I come?" Allen questioned needly, rolling her hips in a smooth movement, meeting Tyki’s thrust halfway as she slammed her thick ass on him. "Please, please, can I come?"  
  
Lulu tucked her fingers under Allen’s chin, no hint of pleasure on her face even as Tyki shoved two fingers into her. She caressed Allen like she would pet a kitty, then she slapped her jaw, fiercely but lightly. "Not yet," she commanded, satisfaction in her voice.  
  
Allen let out a long mewl, cupping her breasts and pinching her nipples as if that would help her holding back.  
  
Jaw gone lax, Tyki kneaded Lulu’s ass cheeks and fucked her pussy whole with the tip of his tongue, flaring his nostrils at her scent, stretching his mouth for her lustful movements.  
  
He had no right to speak, suffocated by Lulu’s pussy, breathless at Allen’s quick motions, loud gasps, dirty whispers, _yes yes yes_. He was close, so close, and Allen’s tightness didn’t prevent him from spending all of his seed at all.  
  
Lulu, of course, had everything in control.  
  
"Take it out and suck his cock. He is about to cum," she demanded, halting for a moment to guide Allen, "you’re only allowed to cum like this."  
  
Allen complied, obscenely, and dragged herself down to engulf Tyki’s tip, taking him into her mouth after a few seconds, hollowing her cheeks at the strong suction.  
  
"Good, good girl," Lulu said, pausing for a while to grant Tyki a moment to breathe.  
  
"Am I doing good? Yes?" Allen smiled, stroking Tyki’s cock with her small hands as she flicked her tongue on his dripping tip.  
  
It made Tyki crazy, and how could he restrain himself when his two women tortured him to no ends?  
  
"Fuck, yes," he gasped, resuming his work as he grabbed Lulu’s ass, swirling his tongue on her quickly, dirtily, loudly. He knew she was waiting for Allen to swallow his cum before letting herself ride her own orgasm.  
  
"Yeah, yeah," the man panted, pressing his nose against Lulu as he splashed his cum into Allen’s open mouth, feeling Allen’s wet tongue recollect his drops into her mouth and swallow each one of them. And, even if he couldn’t see her, the sweet cry she let out was enough to warn him that she was finally having her orgasm.  
  
Lulu swayed her hips and touched herself, toying with her clit, and when she leaned down to kiss Allen’s lips and exchange Tyki’s sperm through the smooch, she finally released herself and came on Tyki’s tongue, rewarding him to drink her dry.  
  
After that, it was all a mess of gasps, and the two girls ended up on their back, each one by Tyki’s sides. Allen gave him a kiss on the cheek, smiling at him. "We should repeat it sometimes."  
  
Lulu was relaxing, pressing her head against Tyki’s muscular chest. Tyki used both hands to ruffle through their hair, pleased, soft, tender. "We really should," he acknowledged, tilting his head to kiss Lulu on the lips and do the same with Allen’s swollen mouth.  
  
"You’re both worthy of my attention," Lulu declared, closing her eyes as she chilled against Tyki, "I agree."  
  
Allen laughed softly, kissing Tyki’s jaw and smoothing her hand on his chest. Tyki held her close, finally parting his mouth to whisper, "god, I love you."  
  
And that was enough for his two women.

**Author's Note:**

> please comment if you want!!!!


End file.
